


You Will Never Know

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, midotaka - Freeform, midotakaweek2020, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: What is worst then not having the time to tell the one you love that you love them before you lose them forever.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	You Will Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the MidoTakaweek 2020, I choose Death as prompt, it wouldn't have been me if I didn't.   
> Let's get hurt together.

Shintarou was sitting on the bench of the changing room, staring at the locker in front of him while mindlessly playing with the tape dispenser he was holding. He had a decision to take and he wasn’t sure if he was about to take the right one. 

“Shin-Chan!! Ready to go?” 

Shintarou ws pull out of his thoughts by a very familiar voice, a voice he was even hearing in his dream. 

“Yeah, Takao.”

Shintarou and Kazunari left the changing room and took the direction of where Kazunari left his bike and trailer. 

If at first Shintarou wasn't really fond of getting ride around in that thing, now he would do anything that it never stopped. From his position he would watch Kazunari as much as he wanted, without the latter realizing it. 

"Did you figure what you will do this summer?" asked Kazunari, without lifting the eyes from the road. 

"No, probably study, I want to make sure to have the grade I need to be able to get into the university I want." 

"Boooorinnng, you already have good grades, you're one of the top students from the school, pretty sure you will. not have any trouble getting into any university." 

"Do you have a better plan?" 

Kazunari looked surprised by the question, normally Shintarou never asked about his plan.

"Well, my grand-parent has a house in the countryside, was planning to visit him, there's is a river nearby with a small waterfall, wanna come? You can still study if you want." 

"Why?"

"Shin-chan it's gonna be our last summer in high school and probably the last summer we can spend together, who knows what will happen next year." 

"I'll think about it”.

"Sweet, let me know when you have taken a decision, just want to warm my grand-parent." 

"Okay" 

Takao drops Shintarou in front of his house, wishes him a good evening and leaves for his house. The tall green haired young man watched his friend become a small dot before going into his house. 

He was greeted by his mom who was finishing preparing the diner, he headed for his room where he dropped his school bag and changed from his school uniform to more normal clothes before getting the table ready; his father arrived as his mom was putting the plate on the table. They talk about their day while eating, Shintarou told his parents that Kazunari invited him to his grand-parent for the summer. They both thought it was a good idea. 

“I know you want to study for the exam”, said his father “but you need to learn to relax during summer, plus he told you that you will be able to study while you are there.”

“Your father is right dear, you should accept your friend's invitation.”

“Yeah…”

Shintarou was still unsure, a part of him wanted to go, but another part was thinking it was risky, yes he wanted to tell Kazunari about how he felt about it, but he didn’t want to tell him when he would have nowhere to go in case of rejection. 

“Think about it this weekend and tell him an answer on Monday, since he only told you ,”proposed his father.

“Yeah, that’s what I will do.”

Dinner over, Shintarou took a long shower before studying until it was bedtime, that night he dreamt, more like a nightmare, that he was about to confess to Kazunari but something stopped him each time he tried. 

Kazunari was in love, he was in love with one of his classmates who was also a teammate, he was in love with Midorima Shintarou and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. 

He wished to be able to confess, however he was afraid to lose Shintarou; he didn't want to see Shintarou push him away. 

He still didn't know what pushed him to invite him to his grandparents house during summer and now that was done, he started to regret it. What if he let it slip? What if Shintarou gets bored and ends up leaving? But also, he wanted to spend this last summer together, they could study and play basketball; it wouldn't be that different from what they were already doing, except that they will be far from the city, far from any distraction. Kazunari really felt like it would be their last chance to spend their summer vacation together. 

Kazunari knew he wouldn’t probably have an answer before Monday,Shintarou would probably want to think about it over the week-end, but he couldn’t help to be nervous about it; they will see each other on Saturday during the basketball club practice. 

Kazunari got home right in time for dinner with his parents and right after he took a shower, he tried to not think too much about the probability of Shintarou refusing or accepting, he seriously didn’t know how he would or should react. Sitting on his bed, he looked at his phone, he wanted to talk to Shintarou, but by looking at the time he knew the latter was probably studying and he didn’t want to disturb him, instead he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep. 

The next day he woke up, ate breakfast and then got ready to leave for the basketball club. On his way there he picked up Shintarou, they didn’t talk about the invitation, Kazunari knew that pushing Shintarou to take a decision wasn’t the best idea, he with time he learnt to just wait. 

The club activity went well, they talked about all sorts of things avoiding any conversation leading to summer plans. After the club Kazunari dropped his friend at his house before taking the direction of his uncle's shop to give him a hand with deliveries. 

He left for his home not long after the shop closing hours, the sun was ready to set and the streetlamp was turning on one after the other. Considering the time, Kazunari decided to cut short by the park; the kids were leaving with their parents after playtime, it would be soon the time for them to get to bed. Kazunari smiled, he was hoping to have a kid one day, maybe not of his own, most probably adopted cause he was really hoping to have a future with Shintarou, even if he was still unsure about confessing.

Kazunari was about to reach the other side of the park when he heard a mom scream a kid name, he looked around to see where the mom was, but didn’t see any kid; he decided to stop and help the poor mother to find her kid. 

“Hi, hmm looking for you child?”

“Yes!! My little Toshiro, he was there a second ago, I was saying bye to one of the other moms and when I turned around he wasn’t there anymore, I kept calling him but he didn't respond.” 

“It’s okay ma’m we will find him, how does he look?”

“He is six, black hair, he is wearing a yellow t-shirt..I think..or it’s the orange one...and black short...or dark blue… I can’t remember, oh he might have his soccer ball with him, I know he brought it with him, but I don’t see it.

Sensing the mom was about to panic again, Kazunari tried to calm her down, asking more questions and once he felt like he had enough information, he told the mom to look in one direction, while he was looking in another, during that time, other people came and also started looking. 

Kazunari quickly called his mom to tell her what was happening and told her that he would go back home once they found the kid. His mom told her to be careful before hanging up. He left his bike near a bench before starting looking around; he called the kid name without any response, he was getting close to the end of the park, he was hoping the kid didn’t decide to leave the park, since it was a possibility, Kazunari decided to look outside the park. 

He spot the kid on the sidewalk right outside the park next to the exit playing with his soccer ball, Kazunari called his name, at the moment the kid looked up he drop his ball, he was about to run after, but Kazunari run after it afraid the kid would be hit by a car. 

After Kazunari doesn’t remember much other than the break sound tearing up in the air and the scream, his vision got blurry which worried him, he needed his eyes to play basketball, the season wasn’t over yet. He heard the ambulance sound getting close, was it for him or for the kid? He hoped it wasn’t for the kid, that kid still has his life in front of him. His head start to hurt, he just wanted to sleep, some people were calling him, he wanted to answer be he didn;t had the strength to do it, he really just wanted to take a nap, take a nap and then call Shintarou to confess, why wait for the summer vacation when he could do it now. He could invite him over to study on Sunday, yeah it was a good plan. 

Kazunari closed his eyes even if the people surrounding him were telling him to stay awake, but he didn’t hear them anymore.

Shintarou woke up Monday morning with an uneasy feeling and he wasn’t able to shake off that feeling, even after hearing that it was his lucky day on the horoscope. 

He got ready for school and got ready to meet Kazunari at their usual meeting point, Shintarou had taken his decision, he wanted to spend his summer with him. He waited, but Kazunari didn’t come. Shintarou wondered if his friend had forgotten, but it couldn’t be, he was always there on time; he tried to call him, but he didn’t pick up, maybe he was sick. 

Arriving at school, Shintarou looked at the usual place where his friend usually leaves his bike, but it wasn’t there, that means he wasn’t there yet. 

The classes started before Shintarou couldn’t talk to Kazunari, he still wasn’t sure if he was there since he still hadn't seen him. 

The homeroom teacher arrived in the room, got his paper ready and was about to speak to the student when Shintarou's name was called in the intercom with other people's names, all from the basketball club, the school principal wanted to speak to them. 

The young man got up his seat and headed toward the principal office, deep down, he felt it was about Kazunari. On his way there he met with the team captain Miyaji Yuuya. 

“Have an idea what is about captain?”

“No, not at all, you?”

Shintarou shook his head, yes he had an idea, but he rather kept him for himself, just in case he was wrong. 

The duo arrived at the principal office, the other club member was there with the team coach, Nakatani Masaaki.

“Midorima-kun, Miyaji-kun, please have a seat,” said the principal, once the two men were there. The small room was a little cramped, but everyone was sitting and waited for the principal to talk. 

The old man got up and clear his throat,

“This morning, when I came in, I had a call, a call bringing a terrible news,” he slowly began to say, “it was Takao Kazunari’s parents,” he paused, “Saturday night, one his way back home after help his uncle, he stopped to help a mother to find her kid, Takao-kun found the kid playing with his soccer ball outside the park on the sidewalk. The kid dropped his ball and when he was about to run after it between the cars, Takao-kun ran after the ball himself and got hit by a truck...Takao-kun..didn’t...he didn’t make it..he died on the surgery table, while the doctor was trying the save him.” finished the principal, who had clearly trouble holding back his tears

The news shook the team, they didn’t know what to say or how to react, they were sitting in the office speechless. The principal told them that if they wanted to speak to the school psychologist, his door was open, they could also go back home to grieve the loss of one of their teammates; they all refused to go back home, they just couldn’t, they decided to go one with their school day. 

They were all leaving the office one by one, Shintarou was the last one to leave, he asked the principal if he knew the funeral date, the latter replied that Kazunari’s parents told him that they would call him back when it was settled. The young man thanked him and walked back to his classroom. 

The walk was long, it was like if he was walking in a dark tunnel filled with smoke, it seemed like it last forever to him. Coming back to his classroom, he was greeted by question from his classmate; he didn’t have the strength to answer them, at least not now when he was barely holding it together. The homeroom teacher asked the other students to leave him alone, he would talk when he would be ready. However he didn't have to say anything, now the team and Kazunari’s classmates knew about what happened, the whole school knew. 

That day, the club activities were cancelled, Shintarou called his mother, asked her to see if someone could come and pick him up, he didn’t feel like walking, he was too mentally tired for that. Soon as he sat in the car, the tears began to fall, his mother tried to know what happened, but Shintarou wasn’t able to say anything. 

It was only once he was home that Shintarou started to calm down and was somehow able to tell his parents what happened. His dad asked him if he wanted to go see his late friend’s parents, he slowly nodded, even if he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. 

Arriving at the Takao’s household home, Shintarou walked to the door and rang, hoping no one's answer. After a moment, the door slowly opened, it was Kazunari’s father. The older man looked terribly tired, but not as tired as his wife who had horrible dark puffy circles around her eyes. 

As soon as she saw Shintarou, she got up and walked to Shintarou to embrace him, he broke down at this moment, while holding this petit fragile woman who just lost her only son. 

The Midorima’s family stayed a moment and then left, Mrs Takao promised to call him to let him know what the funeral would be held.

Back home, Shintarou locked himself in his room and got out only to eat and take a shower followed by a long bath. 

Kazunari was dead, he was hit by a truck, he was dead before Shintarou had the time to tell him how he felt, Shintarou cursed himself for not telling him sooner; now he knew the meaning of his nightmare, that why he wasn’t able to tell him in his dreamt. 

The next day, Shintarou painfully got up and slowly got ready to go to school, he wasn’t hungry but still ate. His mom told him that if he wanted to stay home, it was understandable, but Shintarou wanted to get out of the house, he needed to focus on something. 

The day ended and once he was back home he sat in the living room staring at the dark screen of the TV, wondering if he should call his friend outside the school. A lot of them knew Kazunari, they needed to know what happened. He said a few text messages and asked those people to make the message follow, he also told them they will let them know when he has the date of the funeral. 

He knew Kazunari was dead, he was rational enough to understand that, but it still seemed so surreal for him, he was supposed to spend a part of their vacation summer together, now nothing, it would not happen, Shintarou would never be able to tell Kazunari how much he love, loved him. Talking about it using the past tense was really hard. 

The day after when he was back from school, he received a call from Kazunari’s father, he told him the information about the funeral, he thanked him and hung up, he needed to forward the information to the people who might be interested to attend. 

The day of the funeral came, dressed in black, Shintarou was listening to the priest, without really understanding what he was saying. It was a dark rainy day outside, like if the sky was crying the young man dead. 

Shintarou saw a lot of people that he knew, most of Kazunari’s classmates were there, all the basketball team members were there and even people who were only going to the same school as them; Kazunari was known to be the jockster, everyone loved him. He spotted Kuroko and Kagami and exchanged a few words. Kise joined them. They all talk about Kazunari, reminiscing different stories. Kuroko mentioned about the first time they met and how he was surprised that someone actually noticed his presence. 

Some days after the funeral, Shintarou headed for Kazunari’s house, he wanted to see how his parents were doing; Mrs Takao was happy to see him, she took the opportunity to give him some of her son belonging that Shintarou might like. Among those things were a few stuffed animals. One of them was a green cat with glasses, he was wearing an orange t-shirt. Shintarou noticed that Kazunari had written “Shin-chan” on it with a black marker. 

“He often talked about you, he was so happy that you and he were friends,” she said with a soft voice. 

“I’m happy too to have been able to know him, he was a great friend who made me remember the joy of playing basketball, your son was amazing.”

Shintarou left the house with a bag full of Kazunari belonging, once he was in his room he carefully looked at them arranging them. The green cat had a special spot on his bed. 

Summer vacation arrives and Shintarou spends a lot of time at the cemetery talking to Kazunari. His biggest regret was to not have told him that he loved him, he loved him so much that he wanted to have a future with him, but that Kazunari would never know, like Shintarou would never know how much Kazunari loved him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too sad, know that if you cry, I cried too writing this. I don't know why I enjoy making myself suffer while writing fanfic...anyway   
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
